Appearances
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam and Dean tried to hide the truth from their father, but failed.
1. Fight

APPEARANACES

DISCLAIMER

Sequel to "Secret Keeper" and starts from the Sam\John fight scene in "Dead Man's Blood". From then on it's somewhat AU, especially regarding Sam's powers. May have a minimal amount of swear words.

CHAPTER ONE: FIGHT

"You walked away, Sam! **You** walked away!" John Winchester accused.

"You were the one who said, 'Don't come back', Dad! You were the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam Winchester shouted. The next thing the youngest hunter knew, he had been shoved against the 1967 Chevy Impala. Panting, he stared at his father. Unbidden, a memory came rushing back. **_Lyle grabbed Sam and threw him across the shed._** John felt his eyes widen. Had he just---?

"Sammy. Sammy, I'm sorry. I---I didn't mean to," he stammered. He began to approach, but stopped when he saw his son tense. Sam and Dean got into the car and drove off. In his truck, John's eyes clouded. _I can't believe I just hit my own son. And that look in Sammy's eyes_, he thought unhappily. In the other car, there was silence. Dean looked at his brother.

"You all right?" he finally questioned.

"I'm fine. We both know I've had worse," came the response.

"Sammy...Dad didn't mean to hurt you. He's not Uncle Lyle," Dean stated.

"Yeah, I know," Sam responded. "I was just more surprised than anything," he admitted.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. Dean returned his attention to the road. Sam's eyes clouded. _I can't believe Dad actually hit me_, he thought. He had never done that before. The shocked look on the man's face had spoken volumes. He had been as surprised as his youngest. On one hand, Sam knew that his father wouldn't intentionally hurt him. But on the other, his action had reminded him of all the times Uncle Lyle had gone after him. Dean glanced at Sam. The kid looked really tense. But the older brother couldn't really blame him. Not after hearing what Uncle Lyle had done to him. From out of nowhere, Dean was hit with a memory.

_**"Dean? Are you up, boy?" Lyle asked. Ten-year old Dean moaned.**_

_**"No. Please," he said.**_

_**"What's the matter, Dean? Not happy to see me?" Lyle smirked.**_

_**"Go away," Dean demanded.**_

"Dean, look out!" Sam's cry broke through the older boy's reverie. Various drivers honked their car horns. He frantically twisted the wheel until he found himself back on the road.

"Sorry, Sammy," he apologized.

"Bad memory?" came the question.

"Yeah. Don't wanna talk," was the response.

"Yeah. All right," the younger boy agreed. It was the one subject he never pressed. He **couldn**'**t**. 'Cuz if he did...he'd have to tell Dean everything that Uncle Lyle had done to him. And he just---he couldn't deal with that. Dean focused on the road ahead. He was grateful that Sammy never pressed the Uncle Lyle issue. That way he wouldn't have to dwell on how he had failed his younger brother. If only he had told Dad. But he couldn't. Uncle Lyle had made him promise. He had sworn that Sammy would be left alone. Just then, Dean's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked.

"Dean, what happened?" John questioned.

"Spaced out. Sorry. Won't happen again," Dean apologized, then hung up before his father could press the issue. John frowned. Dean had never been so abrupt with him before. And why would he just space out like that? The man made a mental note to talk to his boys as soon as possible. The hunters stopped at a hotel. John checked them in and Dean and Sam went to the room.

"Sammy, are you sure you're okay?" Dean questioned.

"I'm fine, Dean. I know Dad didn't mean to hurt me and he didn't. I told you: I was really more surprised," Sam insisted.

"Okay, man," Dean agreed. His eyes clouded even more, but he kept silent. He didn't wanna talk about it anymore. He just couldn't. He didn't like thinking about it. A little while later, they reached a hotel, signed in, and went to their rooms.

"Okay, you boys want to tell me what the heck's goin' on?" John demanded.

"Dad...please don't make us," Sam pleaded. John looked at his sons and was shocked and concerned to see the uncomfortableness and terror on their faces.

"Boys, come on. What's going on?" he prodded.

"Dad, seriously. Do **not** press this," Sam requested. Only Dean noted the slight tremor in the room.

"Uh, Dad---why don't you just back off?" he asked. Sure Sammy had used his telekinesis before, but it was still a little shaky.

"No! Something's going on and I wanna know right now," John ordered.

"Well, too bad! You don't always get what you want, Dad!" Sam shouted.

"Stop it, both of you!" Dean cried, as the shaking grew worse. But it was too late.

"You don't even care! Stop pretending you do! I hate you for what you did and I will **never** forgive you!" Sam screamed. John and Dean jumped as the lamp on the nightstand shattered.

"Whoa. Take it easy, Sammy," Dean said nervously.

"Sam, what exactly do you want to tell me?" John questioned.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot. And John found about what happened to Lyle through his research.

Sam looked at Dean. What should they tell him? How did they explain about his telekinesis?

"Uh, well---um---Dean?" the younger hunter turned to his brother.

"Don't look at your brother, Sammy. I want an explanation from **you**," John stated firmly.

"No," Sam responded.

"Excuse me?" John questioned. He couldn't believe it. One of his sons displayed supernatural abilities and wasn't even going to explain how it had happened?

"I said 'No'. You haven't **earned** an explanation," Sam responded. With that, he began to pass him. John grabbed Sam's arm.

"You're not leaving here," he told him.

"So, what? You're gonna hit me again?" Sam asked. He scoffed. "I guess you and Uncle Lyle are more alike than I thought," he continued, yanking out of the man's grasp.

"Now, hold on, Sammy. That's not fair," Dean interjected. Sam turned to him.

"You're defending him? After what he did?" he questioned.

"He never **knew**! You know that as well as me!" the older hunter reminded him.

"How could he have not known?" Sam wondered. He turned to his father. "How could you not know? It was always right there in front of you! How could you be so blind?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Sammy, wha---what are you talking about?" John asked in concern. Sam panted. He---he had to let Dad know, but---how could he do this to him? Dean stared at Sam in shock. Was he really going to tell Dad? What would he say? Unbidden, a memory came back.

**_"I'll tell Dad. I'll tell him all about this," eight-year Dean threatened_**.

**_"Go ahead, Deanie," Lyle said. "I'm sure Sammy often gets scared at night," he continued._**

"Dean?" John's voice brought the older brother out of his trance.

"Yes, Sir?" he queried.

"What's going on?" the man demanded.

"It's, uh---it's about Uncle Lyle," Dean said with some difficulty.

"What about him? I mean, other than the fact that he died in a mysterious fire which was obviously set by the demon?" John wondered. The brothers looked at each other at their father's harsh tone. "Did you boys really think I wouldn't find out that you had done a job for Karen and Lyle and that you let him die?" he continued.

"I don't care!" Dean shouted. "I'm glad he's dead!" he told his father.

"You had a chance to destroy the damn thing and you didn't act on it!" John accused.

"I'm sorry we didn't destroy the freak when we had a chance, but after what Uncle Lyle did to us, I'm **glad** it took him!" Sam shouted, as tears began to fall.

"What is that supposed to mean?" John demanded.

"Now that Uncle Lyle's dead, I don't have to worry about going back there and being raped!" Sam yelled. His breathing hitched and Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. _Aw, Sammy_, he thought to himself. John froze. _Wha---what did Sammy just say?_ he wondered. He couldn't have heard right.

"Wha---what did you just say, Sammy?" John questioned, hoping that he'd say something else.

"He raped me. Every time you left me with him. So don't you **dare** lecture me about responsibility or family!" Sam shouted. He turned around and swiped his eyes. Dean made a small noise, trying to control his emotions. Hearing the slight hitch, John turned around.

"Dean?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't protect him," Dean said softly. With a shaky sigh, Sam sat on the bed and began to cry. Dean walked over to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. John watched the scene, unsure of what to say. Lyle had hurt Sammy? Had he hurt Dean too? Dean caught John's eye, but quickly looked away. He couldn't look at his boys. He just couldn't. Not after learning this. Not after learning that he had failed them.


	3. Plan Gone Wrong

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: We have different opinions about John, but you're totally right. John's actions aren't of the norm. There's an idea. Btw, how's the fic comin'? How good is it? I can't wait to see.

Chocolate Rules: Really? Well, now you know. Keep readin' and see.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Really? Yeah.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yep. Hope you enjoyed. Of course not. John would **never** intentionally put his boys into danger outside a hunt. Here's more. Thanks, you too.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks.

Raven524: Thanks. Keep readin'.

Sissa610: Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot. I'm gonna try to make this different from the actual ep, but I may use some of the lines to make it flow with the series.

It was two hours before Sam and Dean were composed enough to get back to work and were rummaging around the Impala as their father looked through his truck.

"Dad, got an extra machete if you need one," Dean offered.

"I think I'm good, thanks," John stated, taking out a larger one.

"Wow," Dean said. There was a moment of silence

"You boys really wanna know about this colt?" John finally asked.

"Yes, Sir," Sam and Dean chorused.

"It's just a story…a legend, really. Well, I thought it was. I never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in eighteen-thirty-five, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun...a special gun. He made it for a hunter---a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say---they say this gun can kill anything," John revealed.

"Kill anything? Like, Supernatural anything?" Dean queried.

"Like The Demon," Sam surmised.

"Yes," John responded.

"And these vampires have it?" Sam questioned.

"Unfortunately for us," John confirmed.

"Dang. That's bad," Sam stated.

"Not too bad. We just have to continue following the trail," John assured them. He watched as the boys got more weapons out of the trunk.

"Sam, about Lyle---" John began.

"Don't. Just…**don**'**t**," Sam interrupted. He didn't want to talk about it. He hadn't even intended for his father to know. It had just come out.

"Sammy, we have to---" John started to say.

"**Don**'**t** you call me that!" Sam interrupted again, turning around to glare with blazing eyes. "Not right now! Not when---" he cut himself off and stomped towards the Impala.

"Dad, don't---don't take it personally. From the little Sammy told me, Uncle Lyle really did a number on him," Dean said softly. "You're just---you're just gonna have to give him some time," he continued.

"Dean, for what's it's worth, I swear I didn't know anything about it," the older man said, as he opened the door to his truth.

"I know, Daddy." John turned to see his son walking to the Impala. Daddy? Dean hadn't called him that since he was four. The eldest Winchester shook his head to clear it as he climbed into the seat and then started the truck's engine, passing the Impala. _I can't believe Lyle betrayed me like this. I can't believe he messed Sammy up so badly_, the man thought to himself. Sam didn't say a word as Dean drove down the road. He tried to get the first part of their conversation out of his head. They couldn't worry about stuff like that right now. They had a job to do. They had to find this gun. Dean looked at Sam, who was strangely quiet.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," his brother said softly.

"For---" the older brother prodded.

"For telling. I know you didn't want Dad finding out," Sam said.

"I'm not gonna lie. I wish he hadn't," Dean admitted. Sam looked down. "But Sam, you couldn't keep it in. It was killin' you," Dean continued.

"You can keep quiet," Sam offered.

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

"About it happening to you. You don't have to tell him. That way he only hates me," Sam said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sammy, Dad does **not** hate you for this!" Dean hastened to correct.

"You saw how he acted! He could barely look me in the eye when he was tellin' us the history of the colt," Sam pointed out, finally looking back up.

"Dude, you dropped a bomb on him. He was probably in shock," Dean said.

"He was coherent enough to tell us about the colt," Sam disagreed. Dean fell silent. He couldn't really argue with that. _What would Dad say if I confessed? Would he blame me? Would he say that I was weak?_ Dean wondered. In his truck, John was fuming. He wasn't mad, he was furious. Not at Sammy, but at himself. He just couldn't believe that he had failed to see what was happening to one of his boys. _Man, I can't believe I was so blind. Why couldn't Sammy just tell me?_ John thought to himself. Finally, they were at their destination. The hunters each got out of their respective vehicles and hid out of sight and waited. The wait wasn't long. They watched as a man walked out to a farmhouse.

"So, wait. They don't mind the sun?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Hurts like a nasty sunburn, but…like most of the other vampire lore, it's a load of bull," John replied.

"So, I guess bustin' in isn't an option," Dean surmised.

"Actually, that's the plan," John corrected. Minutes later, Dean stood out in the middle of the road with the hood of the Impala up as he made a show of checking the engine.

"Car trouble?" a voice asked. Dean turned to see an attractive woman with dark hair wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, sort of," he responded.

"I'm Kate. Do you want me to take a look?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," he invited. She walked up to the car and Dean moved aside. She peered into the car.

"Well, I can't see anything wrong," Kate commented.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. She nodded her confirmation, and then she looked at him.

"How 'bout we go back to my place?" Kate invited.

"Sorry, necrophilia's not really my style," Dean smirked.

"Oooh," Kate said. Then, backhanded him. While Dean was momentarily stunned, Kate grabbed him by the face and shoved him against a wall.

"You know, I don't usually get this close until the second date. And I'm really not the eternity time," Dean managed to squeeze out. Meanwhile, John and Sam were waiting for their move. Suddenly, they heard something behind them. As one, they turned around. A small group of vampires hissed.

"Uh-oh," John said.

"Not good," Sam added.

"Hunters," a vampire snarled. Then, they attacked. John and Dean fought valiantly, but were soon overpowered. Dean fell to the ground, hitting his head. Darkness started to come, but the hunter fought against it.

"Dean!" he heard a voice call from far away.

"Oh, man. Something hit me," Dean moaned, carefully sitting up.

"You all right, son?" John questioned.

"Yes, Sir," Dean responded as he was helped up. Then, "Where's Sammy?"

"I messed up. Big time," John said.

"Dad, what are you saying?" Dean wondered.

"They got Sammy," John replied.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm gonna be giving the vampires some more powers than in the actual ep 'cuz I have a certain way I want the fic to go.


	4. Secrets And Memories

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: Yeah. To weaken Sam and John. Thanks. Well, get it up soon. I'm eager to see what you've come up with.

Abby: Yeah, I did. Sorry. I usually do. Abnormal slip: (Ch 1-2): Sorry. Two different memories. The memory where Dean's eight is his earliest memory of the abuse.

Friendly: Thanks. Maybe.

Chocolate Rules: Good. Thanks. Yes, it would be. Too true, too true. Okey-doke.

Julie: Thanks. You'll see. Hope this is soon enough.

I Love It: Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. I'm glad. You'll see. Glad you approve.

Jayme: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Come back. You'll see. Here's more.

Roxy071288: Me too, actually. Thanks. Yeah, I tend to make him a mess, don't I?

Raven524: Yep. I sure do. Thanks.

JadeAlmasy: Yep.

Charmed1of2: I'm glad you like it. You'll have to keep readin' to find out.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

When Sam came to, the first thing he was aware of was the massive headache. He moaned.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Kate smirked. Sam tried to lunge at her, but found himself chained to the wall. She laughed.

"Did you really think we wouldn't take precautions, hunter?" she taunted.

"I'm gonna kill you," Sam threatened.

"**That** would be priceless," Kate said as she walked up to him. She put a hand on his face. "Now…let's just see what deep, dark secrets you're hiding," she continued. Sam grunted and tried to jerk away. Kate smiled when she read the thoughts. "Ohhhhhh. Is **that** what you're afraid of?" she mocked. Sam stared at her, wondering what she had seen in his head. The vampire leaned in close and stroked his cheek. Sam froze. _No. No, please_, he thought. She smirked. It appeared that she had struck a nerve. The woman leaned in closer and pressed her body against his. Sam grunted. As he struggled against the new weight, he was hit by a memory.

**_"Sammy. Sammy, are you up?" Uncle Lyle asked_**.

**_"No, not again," eleven-year old Sam moaned._** **_Uncle Lyle smirked as he walked into the room as Sam shook on the bed_**.

_**"What's the matter, Sammy? Not happy to see me?" Lyle smirked.**_

**_"Get…out," Sam choked out._**

**_"You don't mean that," Lyle stated as he walked up to the bed._** Sam moaned as he felt Kate's lips on his neck. Then, she clawed at his neck with a nail and he screamed. Back at their hotel, John watched as Dean gathered up nearly every weapon they owned.

"Dean," he said.

"Dad, they got Sammy. Who knows what they're doin' to him. They could be bleedin' him out or----" the older brother cut himself off. He couldn't think like that. He'd go crazy. Sammy was okay. Sammy was strong. He could take 'em.

"Dean, we'll find him. We know where the nest is," John reminded him.

"What if they moved it?" Dean asked.

"Highly doubtful. According to Daniel's research, once vampires establish a nest, they tend to stay put," John responded.

"Okay. So we just follow the trail," Dean surmised as he zipped up his bag. As long as he had something to do, he wouldn't dwell on what had happened to him. **_Dean's eyes flew open when he heard the doorknob turning. He groaned_**.

**_"Dean. Dean, are you up?" Lyle asked. Dean sighed and nodded. Lyle smirked and walked up to the bed._** Suddenly, Dean became aware of his father's voice.

"Hey Dude, where did you go just now?" John asked in concern.

"Nowhere, Daddy," Dean responded.

"Dean, this is the second time you've called me that. What's going on?" John asked in concern.

"Nothing. I'm---I'm sorry. It---it won't happen again," Dean apologized brusquely. John blew out a breath. He hadn't meant for Dean to shut off his emotions, he just wanted his son to open up about whatever was bothering him. Back in the vampire's lair, Sam moaned. He couldn't---he couldn't take much more of this. Kate smirked as she ran a cold hand over his chest. As she did so, blood from where she had drained him dripped onto her fingers. She chuckled. She leaned in towards his neck.

"No," Sam moaned.

"Relax," Katie said. Sam groaned as he felt her lips on his wound. The vampire hissed as she sensed the hunter's panic. His fear was so exhilarating. It was almost too much. She let her fangs scrape over the two holes. Sam panted shakily.

"Please. Please," he said.

"Ohhhhh. What's the matter, Sammy? Don't wanna play anymore?" Kate mocked seductively. Sam's breath hitched as she leaned in closer. Kate put a hand on his arm.

"You know, there's a way we could make this a **whole** lot more interesting," she stated.

"Wha---" Sam cut his question off. He wasn't really interested in hearing a freak's insane idea. Without responding, Kate undid Sam's bonds. Then, she slammed him onto the floor.

"Oh, no," Sam said, realizing what she had in mind. "No. No way," he continued, beginning to struggle. Kate snarled and pinned him so that he couldn't move.

"**Don**'**t** move," she warned, kneeing him in the stomach. Sam gasped. The vampire straddled the hunter and let her hands travel downwards.

"No. Not gonna happen, you freak. Necrophilia's not my style," Sam snapped.

"Cocky. Just like your brother," Kate smirked as she unzipped his jeans. Then, she did the same with her own pants. Sam gave a groaning gasp that turned into a terrified scream for the first person he could think of.

"DEAN!"


	5. Breaking

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS Raven524: Yep. Sad but true. Thanks.  
Julie: Thanks. Here's more.  
Chocolate Rules: Thanks. Sad but true. Yep. Oxymoron. LPI3: Thanks. Hey, I'm just glad you enjoyed. Here's more.  
DrewFullerFanLife: Thanks. I will.  
Astalder27: I'm glad. Sorry this isn't soon enough.  
JadeAlmasy: Yeah, no kiddin'. Thanks.  
Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Glad you liked it. No kiddin'. Me neither. Yeah, no kiddin'.

DISCLAIMER Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot. Reference to "Something Wicked". Hey btw, I'm lookin' for two stories by the same author that had a character named Chester that had kidnapped Sam after he ran away because he thought it was his son Tommy.

Dean was silent as he followed John. He hadn't even popped in one of his cassette tapes. He blew out a breath, his fingers drummed on the wheel, and his brows furrowed in concern. He had no idea what could be happening to Sammy, but he instinctively knew it wasn't good. Those vampires could be doin' anything to him. And with Dad pressin' him to talk, the young hunter wasn't sure how long he could go without cracking. And he couldn't let that happen. He---he didn't want Dad knowing. Him knowing about Sammy was bad enough, but if Dad ever found out how weak he had been…how he had failed Sammy…he'd never be able to look at him again. It'd be like the Shtriga incident, only worse. And he just couldn't let that happen. As John made his way down the road, his mind wandered. Something was up with Dean, but he couldn't put his finger on it. However, he was sure it was connected to Lyle. I know what Sammy told me, but did he do it to Dean too? the man wondered. He sighed and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Oh boys, why didn't you just tell me? he wondered. Well, Sammy had, but it was obvious that he hadn't meant to. The man's eyes clouded. He wasn't sure what to say to his boys. How do I even apologize? John wondered. What was he going to do? He just wanted Sammy safe. He just wanted his boy back. Then, he realized that they had reached the nest. He pulled the truck into park and Dean followed suit. Back at the vampire's lair, Sam panted. He had long since been chained up again. However, this time, Kate had shackled him to a cot. The hunter struggled against his bonds and bit back a cry as the rope bit into his wrist. As his blood touched the ropes, Kate walked in and inhaled deeply. Such a wonderful smell. And the way he trembled under her touch---it was exhilarating. She smirked as she walked up to him.  
"Sammy," she called. Sam's eyes flashed. He hated being called that. "Sammy, are you up?" she queried. Sam flinched at the familiar question. Kate grinned as she trailed her finger over his chest. She could feel his fear and that made what she was about to do all the sweeter. Sam panted laboriously. No. No, please, he thought to himself. He didn't want to go through this again. He just couldn't take it. Please. Somebody find me, he thought to himself. The vampire smirked and leaned into the hunter. He moaned. "Please…don't," he whispered.  
"Ssssshhhhhhhh. Not a word," she murmured. Sam groaned as he felt her weight on top of him.  
"No," he whimpered. Katie chuckled and sunk her teeth into his neck. Just then, the door burst open! 


	6. Saving A Brother

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Chocolate Rules: Thanks. Man, you nailed it.

Charmed1of2: Yes, she did. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks.

Calcium77: Yeah. But, hopefully, you're enjoyin' the fic.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Well, **that** bites. Now, now. You shouldn't skip. Yeah, that's gonna be good times. Again, that bites.

AllieMcD: Thanks. Sorry. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Raven524: Yep. Well, read on and see. What's wrong with that?

Pmsdevi101: Yep. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Windyfontaine (ch 4-5): Yeah, no kidding. No prob. Thanks. Yep. True, although I was mainly thinkin' Drusilla from BTVS. You too. You're absolutely right. Sure. You actually have one handy? Yeah. Here you go. Thanks, you too.

Tynan: Yeah. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Mimifoxlove (ch 4): Read on and see. Me too, even though **I**'**m** the one doin' this to them. No prob. Okey-doke, I guess I can wait that long. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. To those I skipped over in the last shout outs, I apologize.

"What in the world?" Kate hissed, turning around angrily. Sam gasped and tried to sit up, but the ropes bit into his wrist.

"Hang on, Sammy!" Dean called.

"Dean!" Sam gasped in relief. Kate snarled and gave a physical command. The vampires attacked as John and Dean tried to make their way through the pack. Sam tried to break out of the ropes but Kate held him down.

"Just stay down and keep quiet, **boy**," Kate said. Sam paled at the familiar words. The vampire was obviously reading his mind again.

"Come on, Sammy. Just stay strong," Dean murmured. Sammy swallowed inaudibly. He---he couldn't do this. He couldn't go through it again. Kate hissed lustfully and ran a hand down his chest. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air and connected with Kate, who snarled in irritation.

"When are you gonna learn? Arrows can't kill me," she told them.

"Get away from my brother and I'll make your death quick," Dean promised. Kate chuckled.

"You think you can save little brother?" she mocked, resuming her action. Sam grunted and tried to shrink away from her touch.

"Don't you touch him or I swear I'll---" Dean began to threaten.

"You'll what?" Kate interrupted. "You'll hurt me? Just like you hurt Sam?" she continued.

"I never---" Dean began to lunge at her, but was intercepted.

"Oh, really? You mean you never left him?" Kate smirked. John looked at Dean in surprise. What did she mean?

"Watch your mouth, skank," Sam snapped. The vampire snarled and lashed out with a nail. Sam screamed. Then, all heck broke loose. In the melee, John managed to get past the pack to the table where they kept their spoils.

"He's got the colt!" someone shouted. Everyone froze for a moment and then turned to face him.

"You let my boy go…" John cocked the gun. "**Now**." The creatures stared, unsure of what to do.

"Kate, do what he says," the leader instructed.

"Luthor," Kate said in surprise.

"Now Kate," Luthor commanded. With a disappointed pout, she did as she was told. Dean rushed over to Sam, helped him up, and started for their father. Without warning, Luthor yanked Dean away and grabbed Dean by the throat. Without even hesitating, John aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the air and hit Luthor directly between the eyes. The vampire froze as Dean jerked out of his grasp. Electricity crackled and for a moment, the hunters could see his skeleton. Then, he dropped to the ground.

"LUTHOR!" Kate shrieked. She tried to attack John, but another female vampire pulled her back and they all ran off.

"You boys all right?" John questioned.

"Yes, Sir," Sam and Dean chorused. With that, they all got into their respective vehicles and drove back to their hotel.


	7. Dean's Confession

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Freedom is Lost: Thanks.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. Yeah, I know, but what can I say? It's how I wanted. So did I.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Oooh, fun. No, I noticed it too. Yep.

Windyfontaine: Yep. We'll see. Yeah. I'll let him know. Thanks. Here's more.

Jade: Thanks. Yep.

Charmed1of2: Yes, I did, and I am. Sorry this isn't soon enough. We'll see.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. And just so you know, I'm currently working on the first chap of my next Hunters story. And some of Dean's outburst was inspired by a scene in an old movie called "Do You Know The Muffin Man?"

As soon as they got back to their hotel room, Sam headed straight for the bathroom.

"Sammy?" John questioned.

"You okay?" Dean added in concern.

"I need a shower," Sam told them. Then, he shut the door. A few seconds later, they heard the sound of the water running. John let out a frustrated huff and kicked the bed.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry. I just---I wish I knew how to help him," John apologized.

"Me too," Dean said. _He didn't need this. He can barely handle the memories from Uncle Lyle_, he thought to himself. What was he thinking? **He** could barely handle the memories. In the shower, Sam shook as the water cascaded over him. He just couldn't shake the feeling of Kate's hands all over him.

**_"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," she breathed._** Sam panted nervously. Then, another memory popped up. **_The covers lifted and Lyle climbed into the bed._** _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Stay out, stay out, stay out_, he thought. His breathing became even more labored. He couldn't---he couldn't let the memories control him. Sam let out a shaky breath and went through a breathing exercise John had taught him when he was young. As he did so, he used the soap to scrub himself clean. Out in the living room, John frowned.

"Sammy's been in there a while," he noted.

"He's probably just tryin' to get clean," his son told him. "I mean, she **did** have her hands all over him. Those hands." Dean's eyes clouded. He remembered Uncle Lyle's hands.

"Dean?" John questioned.

"Yes, Sir?" Dean acknowledged somewhat absently.

"I---I know what happened to Sammy---what Lyle did to him. Uh, did he---" Dean froze as John stumbled over the words. _Please. Please don't ask me that, Dad. Please_, he thought frantically.

"Dad?" Dean uttered.

"Did---did Lyle---ever---touch you too?" John stuttered.

"No. No, of course not," Dean denied hollowly. He tried to suppress the lump in his throat to no avail. _I---I can't tell Dad. He'll never understand_, he thought. **_Lyle put a finger on Dean's mouth._**

**_"Tell no one," he warned._**

"Dean, I want the truth, Dude," John told him.

"I---I'm sorry, Daddy. I---" a lone tear streaked down the right side of his face. John found himself fighting his own choked throat. _Oh, Dean. I'm so sorry, Dude_, he thought. The man took his oldest into a hug as he began to cry.

"Ssssshhhh. Sssshhhh. It's okay, Dude. It's okay," John soothed as he felt the wetness against his shirt. He became vaguely aware that the water in the bathroom was no longer running, but he kept his mind focused on the problem at hand.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I had to keep quiet," Dean cried.

"Why? Why do you say that, Dude?" John questioned.

"He---he made me promise," Dean stammered.

"What do you mean?" John asked. Dean pushed his father away.

"It---it doesn't matter. I failed anyway. I let you down. I let **Sammy** down," he stated angrily. He began to pace. The tears were flowing freely now, but the hunter didn't bother wiping them away.

"Dean," John said, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Dean screamed. "It's all my fault! Me! Mine!" he continued.

"Why do you say that, Dean?" John wondered.

"I---I knew," Dean confessed. "I knew," he repeated softly. "And the reason I knew---is because he did the same thing to me," he continued. John's breath hitched.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" he wondered as the bathroom door opened.

"Because he was protecting me," Sam stated, coming out in fresh clothes.

"Sammy," Dean said desperately.

"Dean?" Though the question was gentle, it was also firm.

"Un---Uncle Lyle said---that---that if I kept quiet---" Dean trailed off.

"If you kept quiet---?" John prompted.

"He wouldn't touch Sammy," Dean finished. "But, but, Dad, I---I didn't know---I---" Dean's tears came faster and harder and sank to his knees. Unsettled, Sam looked to John, who just shrugged helplessly. He---he didn't know how to deal with this. The two men just stared at Dean who continued to sob.


	8. Vampire Attack

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: Good. It was the right affect. That will be covered, no worries.

Astalder27: Well, read on to see if he does or not.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Well, good luck with that.

Windyfontaine: Glad you think so. Uh, probably not. Here's more. Thanks, you too.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. No, it's not.

LeaMarie F. Metallium: Yep.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot. Okay, got the first chap of my next Hunters story done; now I just need to start on the second chap.

Meanwhile, Kate was in her lair, planning an attack with the remainder of her pack.

"The hunters must die," she declared.

"Yes," the other vampires hissed. They would avenge Luthor's death. The hunters would be killed.

"We should rip them apart," a vampire suggested.

"Drain their blood," another vampire advised. Kate grinned.

"Both excellent ideas," she approved. "As soon as we catch them, we'll implement them together," she continued. The vampires hissed eagerly and headed out. Back at the hotel room, Dean had recovered from his outburst and was now checking their weapons and other supplies.

"Dean, are---are you---" Sam began to ask.

"I'm all right, Sammy," Dean responded, cutting his younger brother off. Sam nodded and joined his brother in his actions. John watched as his boys cocked and swabbed two rifles. He didn't know what to say. All he could feel was a deep shame at how he had failed them.

"Boys, I think we need to talk," John stated.

"Cristo," Sam instantly said.

"Sammy," Dean and John reprimanded.

"Just checking," Sam weakly protested with a shrug.

"I don't know what to do with you, Kiddo," John murmured with fondness. "Seriously, we need to discuss this," he continued.

"Yes, Sir," Dean agreed with a sigh. He didn't **want** to talk, but he wasn't going to disobey his father.

"You guys talk. I just want to forget," Sam stated. He didn't want to talk and he didn't want Dad or Dean prying.

"Sammy, you can't just ignore this," John told him.

"I buried it once, and I can do it again. There's nothing to talk about," Sam insisted.

"Come on, Sammy. You had it **way** worse than me. I mean, you told me that he not only touched you but beat you as well," Dean pointed out.

"He **what**?" John asked furiously. _Oh, man. No wonder he was so skittish after our fight_, he thought to himself.

"Dude! Do you **have** to go into total share mode?" Sam asked furiously, whirling around to glare at his brother.

"Sammy, come on. Please. Let's just talk," John implored. Begging his boys to talk to him wasn't his style, but he could sense that this was important and his usual hunter mentality wouldn't help things.

"No! You and Dean wanna talk, fine! But don't make **me**!" Sam exclaimed, turning back to the weapons. Suddenly, the door burst open!

"Hope we're not interrupting," Kate grinned. Then, "Actually, I don't really care. I just wanna pick you clean, hunters."

"Well, **that**'**s** a lovely image," Dean muttered. Sam, meanwhile, had backed up until his back had hit the wall. He stared at the vampire, eyes wide.

"Hiya, Sammy," Kate chirped. Dean and John each grabbed a weapon and pointed it at the pack.

"Hunters and their toys," the female vampire sighed in exasperation. John tightened his grip on the dagger he had picked up and pointed it menacingly.

"You get away from my boys," John threatened. The vampires hissed and lunged at the hunters. Immediately, Dean and John blocked the attack and made their own retaliation. Sam just stared, unable to move. He couldn't---he couldn't do this. All he could think about was Kate's hands all over him.

"Sammy! A little help here!" he vaguely heard Dean called. However, he just stared into space. Then, he heard his older brother cry out in pain.

"DEAN!" With his own cry, Sam moved forward, grabbed a long sword, and rushed into the melee. Many vampires fell to the weapon as the youngest Winchester made his way to his brother. Kate looked up from her position of pinning Dean to the floor and bared her fangs.

"Looks like we need to have a little talk, Sammy," she declared. Sam's Adam's apple wobbled. **_Lyle advanced on Sam who nervously backed away._**

_**"Looks like we need to have a little talk, Sammy," the man said warningly.**_

_**"N---no, Sir," Sam stammered. **_

"Sam, snap out of it," Dean managed to choke out. The gagging sound spurred the young man into action. Kate barely had a chance to scream before the sword came at her sideways. The body fell to the ground and Dean pushed it away. The remaining vampires looked at the Winchesters and then fled.

"Way to clear a room, Sammy," Dean weakly joked as John helped him up.

"You boys okay?" John questioned.

"Yes, Sir," Sam and Dean chorused. John blew out a breath and paced slowly. Then, he stopped and faced his sons.

"We **really** need to talk," the eldest Winchester proclaimed.


	9. A Long, Overdue Talk

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

SilverStorm06: No, they weren't.

Chocolate Rules: Glad you think so. Yep. Read on and see.

Mimifoxlove: Glad you approve. Well, for all purposes and intents, I always felt that he did the best he could.

Windyfontaine: Glad you enjoyed it. Glad you think so. Be on the look out. Hey, have fun with your bro (and maybe try to convert him to Hunters), lol. Thanks. You too.

JadeAlmasy: True, but I've run out of chaps. That'd be interesting.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Ugh. That's no fun. You'll be in my prayers. Well, you shouldn't skip anyways. Yep.

Roxy071288: Yep. Well, I think that's more of the fanfic writers than anybody else.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

Sam leaned against the wall as he listened to Dean tell John when everything had started. Apparently, he had been eight when Lyle had first visited him.

"Eight? You were eight?" John queried. _Dang it. How could I miss this_? the hunter wondered.

"Yes, Sir," Dean confirmed. "I---I didn't understand at first and after it was all over, I threatened to tell you," he continued.

"But you didn't," John commented softly.

"No, Sir. 'Cuz he threatened to go after Sam unless I kept my mouth shut," Dean confirmed.

"How long? How long did that bastard betray me?" John asked angrily.

"You stopped making me stay when I was twelve. Said I was finally old enough to join you overnight," Dean answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dude. If I had known, I would've killed him myself," John assured. Sam blew out a breath. _Yeah. Figures he'd say that Dean. If this was me, he'd be yelling and saying I was weak_, he thought to himself. John looked to his youngest. What was he thinking?

"Sam, it's your turn," John said quietly.

"No," Sam replied. "Dad, I'm---fine. There's---there's nothing to talk about," he continued.

"Sammy, come on. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't be mad at you," John promised.

"Right. That's a good one Dad," Sam scoffed, abandoning his previous position.

"Sammy," John said in surprise.

"Oh, come on! You wouldn't even be putting any stock into this if **Dean** didn't say anything!" Sam shouted.

"Wha---Sammy!" Dean gasped. _How can he think that?_ he wondered.

"Dean's the favorite and he always has been! All I've ever been was a disappointment!" Sam continued.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Sammy," John interjected, noting the slight shaking of the room's furniture.

"I mean, why else would you leave me there? Why else wouldn't you have been able to see the signs?" Sam asked. His throat muscles constricted and the room was stationary again.

"Sammy, I didn't see the signs because I was too wrapped up in the hunt. This was **my** fault," John said.

"He---just---never stopped. I tried to fight him and he started beating me," Sam said. John's felt a lump in his throat that decided to stay.

"Oh, boys. I'm so sorry," the eldest Winchester said softly. Then, "When did it start for you, Sammy?" Sam's eyes clouded and he turned around.

"I---I can't. I promised," he whispered.

"Hey, I promised too and look where that got me," Dean pointed out. Sam looked at the ground.

"Four. I was four," he admitted.

"Oh, man," Dean whispered, feeling sick to his stomach. _From the start? He had lied to me from the start?_ he thought angrily.

"If I could, I'd kill him myself," John repeated.

"When I got old enough, I began to fight back. But then, he'd just beat me. After the first couple of times, I just took it. But he still---you know," Sam confessed. John blew out a breath and stood there listening as Sam continued revealing what had happened to him, with Dean interjecting with more of his own memories. As they talked, both Winchester sons felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. Their secrets were finally being let out into the open.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know is being physically abused, call 1-800-4-A-CHILD (2-24453). If you or anyone you know is being sexually abused, call RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
